Lyrics to Code Geass Soundtracks
by FabledMaster2100
Summary: After listening to several Code Geass soundtracks, I wrote lyrics to a select seven and transformed them into songs. If you want me to write more, please give suggestions. Hope you enjoy!
1. Beautiful Emperor

**Beautiful Emperor**

Music: Code Geass R2 OST Beautiful Emperor

_Hail to our noble and glorious king!_

_Sing songs and ballads of his heroic deeds [doings],_

_He is the wise ruler of us all,_

_Of this enchantingly beautiful world!_

_Hail to our noble and glorious king!_

_Seed poems and epics for generations to come,_

_He is the ultimate supreme ruler,_

_Of this almighty domain!_

_All hail Lelouch vi Britannia!_

[Musical Interlude]

_Hail to our noble and glorious king!_

_May he and the people live in one harmony?_

_May his reign and immortal bloodline,_

_Serve us pacific truths, virtue and honour!_

[Musical Interlude]

_Hail to our noble and glorious king!_

_Drive sin and evils out our holy empire,_

_He is the ultimate supreme ruler,_

_Of this hegemonic superpower!_

_Hail to our noble and glorious king!_

_Sing songs and ballads of his heroic deeds [doings],_

_May his reign and immortal bloodline,_

_Teach us the ultimate truth! _

_All hail Lelouch vi Britannia!_


	2. Love is Justice

**Love is Justice**

**Note to the reader: If you have any suggestions, feel free to submit a recommendation.**

Music: Code Geass R2 OST: Love is Justice

[Musical Introduction]

_Why is the sky,_

_Always so grey?_

_Why is the Earth,_

_Led far astray?_

[Musical interlude]

_Justice without eyes,_

_Is blinder than blind!_

_Justice without heart,_

_Is madder than mad!_

_Justice without love!_

_Is nothing!_


	3. Madder Sky

**Madder Sky (Chant)**

Music: Code Geass R2 OST: Madder Sky

_Valiant!_

_Triumphant!_

_He is the hero!_

_Masterful,_

_Domineer,_

_Of madder heavens!_

[Background Latin chanting with strings]

_AUDACIS!_

_TRIUMPHANTIS!_

_ALTIUS!_

_FORTIS!_

_Journey on,_

_Venture far,_

_To the plains,_

_Of Sur!_

_Sail the seas,_

_Near and far,_

_Climb the peaks,_

_Har Migeddo!_

_Trek the steppes,_

_Dusk till dawn,_

_To the walls,_

_Of Tyre!_

_Storm the skies,_

_In the clouds,_

_To the land,_

_Armageddon!_

[Musical Interlude]

_Victory,_

_To he,_

_Who leads,_

_The world to,_

_Greatness! (x 4)_

_[Chanting]: _

_Glory,_

_To he, _

_Who made,_

_The world, _

_Of dignity! (x 4)_


	4. What am I?

**What am I?**

[Sing to the piano]

_What am I?_

_In the shadows, of,_

_My own past and, my,_

_Ugly disposition?_

_Why am I?_

_To be prejudged, by,_

_Everyone!_

[Strings background]_ Forever,_

_Alone inside._


	5. Last Evening

**Last Evening**

Music: Code Geass R2 OST: Last Evening

_Your face was so bright,_

_Like a summer's bloom,_

_When the sun was setting,_

_-Late last evening-_

_Lost at who you were,_

_When I met your smile,_

_What a pretty sighting,_

_-Late last evening-_

_With a gentle touch,_

_And your warm embrace,_

_My heart hurtled faster,_

_And it lifted me towards the skies!_

_Drifting here,_

_Floating there,_

_-Late last evening-_

_-Late last evening-_

_Your face was so bright,_

_Like a summer's rose,_

_In the sun's delight,_

_-Late last evening-_

_Lost at who you were,_

_When I met your eyes,_

_Waltzing before mine,_

_-Late last evening-_

_With a gentle touch,_

_And your gentle kiss,_

_My heart nearly halted,_

_And it lifted me towards the skies!_

_Our hearts were beating as one,_

_Like the songs of two lovebirds under the golden clouds._

_-Late last evening-_


	6. Pure Feelings

**Pure Feelings**

Music: Code Geass R2 OST: Pure Feelings

_How long must I wait?_

_Before I can say this to you?_

_You are my light,_

_In the dark,_

_Of the night._

_I'll show my heart;_

_My genuine,_

_Pure and true,_

_Feelings for you._

_How far must I,_

_Have to walk,_

_In the night?_

_Oe'r rifts and valleys,_

_To share my,_

_Pure and true,_

_Feelings for you. _

_[Chorus]_

_You have been faithful,_

_To lull my heart,_

_Whatever I said was, worth,_

_Cherishing,_

_In your life,_

_Like a sacred gem._

_You are my light,_

_In the dark,_

_Of the night._

_When I met you,_

_These were my genuine,_

_Pure and true,_

_Feelings for you._


	7. Eternal Seperation

**Eternal Separation**

Music: Code Geass R2 OST: Eternal Separation

_Why must we be separated?_

_Was it a sin or taboo,_

_To be together?_

_Why an eternal separation?_

_My love was pure,_

_Like the stars,_

_Never falling._

_Yet our final destination_

_Is to be,_

_Eons apart,_

_Parsecs away._

[Musical Interlude]

_Why must our future be decided?_

_By the goddess Hecate,_

_Apart forever._

_Why an eternal separation?_

_My love indeed was true,_

_Like the moon._


End file.
